legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 August 2015
07:15 so, in 8 hours right? 07:15 great 07:15 yes. wow so long 07:15 surely we will be earlier here to do some warm up :-) 07:16 :) 07:16 he probably invited red tho XD 07:16 I'll ask today :P 07:16 idk 07:18 ok 07:21 I'll be afk now (breakfast) ;) 08:10 yay, I'm getting S14 codes soon :D 08:10 and if I use them now, I'll get them in-game when they're out :D 08:37 Hey Sim =) 08:37 Hey 08:38 anything new? XD 01:59 Same 01:49 That was 01:49 "Greetings, thank you for contacting Funcom customer service. I am sorry, but we do not take codes from S14 to give you codes for minifigures that are currently un obtainable, such as Evil Knight and DJ. Thank you for contacting Funcom customer support and have a nice day" 01:49 from the wevsite 01:50 :P 01:50 NOT FC 01:50 LEGO Support :P 01:50 Why LEGO support? :P 01:50 It isn't their game :P 01:50 Well, not entirely :P 01:50 :P 01:50 Hey Yada :P 01:50 Read what I said before :P 01:50 Lucky, still in 1h the run, or now? :P 01:51 one hour... 01:51 Oh :P 01:51 I gotta go, be back later :P 01:51 bye 01:51 Ciao Orange :P 01:52 how to take screenshots? 01:52 :P 01:52 I do Windows key Prt Sc 01:52 Sorry, Windows key + prt sc 01:53 prt sc? 01:53 :D 01:53 Yes 01:53 Do you see it? 01:53 what are those? 01:53 XD 01:53 OY :P 01:53 XD 01:53 Do you use a windows laptop? :P 01:53 i am 13 i ont knows this kinda stuff :P 01:54 01:54 dont* 01:54 I'm not that much older! You have no excuse! :P 01:54 nope 01:54 no laptop 01:54 XD 01:54 What kind of computer is it? :P 01:54 its a mac, but with windows :D 01:54 XD 01:54 XD 01:54 Oh great, a MAC XD 01:55 LOL 01:55 I don't know those XD 01:55 ok 01:55 XD 01:55 Maybe Control F11? 01:55 :D 01:55 Did it work? :P 01:55 nope 01:55 I'm out of ideas now, you drained me XD 01:55 its full screen 01:55 f11 01:56 * Zoomyman3612 mutters "Why do macs have to be so hard to use" 01:56 :P 01:56 :D 01:56 Nice pic BTW Yada :D 01:57 yeah is aw it to :D 01:57 saw* 01:57 i saw* 01:57 Do you think Funcom/LEGO will let me trade in a Fairytale princess for a Evil knight/DJ code? :P 01:57 idk 01:57 I have had a princess code FOREVER XD 01:58 XD 01:58 Should I be chatlogging? XD 01:58 i want square foot :D 01:58 I think I should be chatlogging XD 01:58 XD 01:59 I'm going to start chatlogging :P 01:59 Same :P 01:57 Do you think Funcom/LEGO will let me trade in a Fairytale princess for a Evil knight/DJ code? :P 01:58 i want square foot :D 01:59 I'm going to start chatlogging :P 01:59 Same :P 02:01 Well, I stopped chatlogging :P 02:01 It keeps glitching 02:03 http://ace-savvy-dollar.wikia.com/wiki/Page_of_Polls Sawy polls :P 02:06 Dead chat :/ 02:06 me glitching 02:06 :D 02:07 O_O 02:07 i know :D 02:07 Can u play? :P 02:07 How did you get back there? 02:07 wooden took a screenshot 02:07 just a glitch i dont remember :D 02:07 i couldnt see the motorcycle 02:07 but others could 02:09 another one 02:09 Red is on. 02:09 cool 02:09 And fusion 02:09 :D 02:09 tell them ill be online soon 02:09 We could make the same team? 02:10 maybe :D 02:14 ups 02:14 Red is doing LC 02:14 :D 02:14 we will need red in our eam 02:14 Actually in Lost Champions IN space 02:14 team* 02:15 Ideal Majestic Lion got Ninja and Gold O_O 02:15 whoosh, me, yada, red :D 02:15 really? 02:16 these minifigures? 02:16 cool 02:16 Yup 02:17 39 potions. Good 02:17 :D i have none 02:17 Still at 242 :( 02:17 Only got 1 chest so far :/ 02:17 i dont use potions often 02:17 but still good to have a few 02:17 :D 02:17 Yeah 02:18 41 potions for me :D 02:18 nice :D 02:18 when i have a lot of potions farmed and doing lost... i am always weaker then 02:19 am using all constantly 02:19 but if i dont have i am a very good player :D 02:19 I dont use them before lvl 31. 02:19 :D 02:19 Unless if there is a lot of Lost Champions 02:19 Then not before lvl 21 02:21 I'm trying to use a potion at full health :P :P :p 02:21 XD 02:22 HI 02:23 WB Orange :P 02:23 Hullo o/ 02:23 Hullo, how come everyone is saying hullo now? :P I thought I was the only one who did that :P 02:23 I don't say that :P 02:23 i dont say that either 02:23 IDK :S :P 02:24 CRASHED :P 02:24 What ever happened to howdy, Yada? :P 02:24 i dont get why people crash in LMO 02:24 Howdy o/ 02:25 They spend too many hours in the bewitched forest eating candy Lucky :P 02:25 XD 02:25 LMAO 02:25 LMAO? 02:25 lol Zoomy :P 02:25 ye 02:25 ^ Please don't use that 02:25 ok :D 02:25 sorry 02:26 I know what that means, and it has some swearing in it, consider this as a warning, if I see it again you will be kicked from chat 02:26 :/ 02:26 Please keep chat clean :) 02:26 k 02:26 What does it mean? :S 02:26 you will never know 02:26 :D 02:26 Yada, PM 02:26 AFK 02:26 Why I'm French :P 02:27 Oh and Yada their is such thing as google :P 02:27 What PM? 02:27 See it? 02:27 Yep 02:27 Still dont understand, but nevermind :P 02:28 Ugh :P 02:28 I'M FRENCH OK???? :P 02:28 Limit the caps :P 02:29 And yeah, I got that :P 02:29 https://community.lego.com/t5/MINIFIGURES-ONLINE/petition-to-get-lost-better/m-p/12951266#M43517 Somebody kills the petition signers and go learn them LC? :P 02:30 XD 02:30 HI paladin 02:30 Hi again ! 02:30 Hullo o/ 02:30 in 30 mins i will be online 02:31 you have already a full team ? 02:31 No, we dont know for the last guy P 02:31 i need to get on game and i will see whp is online 02:31 Hey Paladin! :D 02:31 Red, me and lucky at least 02:31 who* 02:31 :D Green ! 02:31 maybe whoosh 02:31 :D 02:31 if you want i can come 02:31 i promised him 02:31 oh ok np :) 02:31 Whoosh isnt here, and red on LC 02:31 next time paladin :D 02:32 yes sure :D 02:32 ok if whoosh wont be online then you can come paladin 02:32 :D 02:32 Red is defeating a gatekeeper 02:32 ok, i will come in game i the same time ;) 02:33 Hey Lav :P 02:33 Red is on candy mayhem now 02:33 Hi ! 02:33 Howdy o/ 02:33 lucky, the run's in half an hour right? XD 02:33 Hey, P can replaces red and lava whoosh :P 02:33 How do you know where Red is ? 02:33 Yes lava. I'm in this run. 02:33 /who command :P 02:33 OMG SO MANY PEEPS WANNA JOIN 02:33 ok :) 02:33 btw, I'm getting some S14 codes XD 02:33 LOL XD 02:34 WHERE??? 02:34 on ebay ? 02:34 i will explode 02:34 secret ;) 02:34 Tell me in PM :P 02:34 I'm getting spider lady and wolf guy, and I asked funcom that if it doesn't work, they can give me any fig I want XD 02:34 and yada, no :P 02:34 :P 02:35 also, S14 and funhouse are coming beginning of septmeber (unless FC change their minds) ;) 02:35 Red is on jungle arena, he gets only easy levels :P 02:35 Lavoyd just wants us to be jealous :P 02:35 XD 02:35 lol LUCKY red 02:35 no, I'm serious :P 02:35 figs are sold on ebay but very expansive 02:35 Lava, a majestic has ninja now :P 02:35 and I'll take pics when I get the bags in-game :P 02:35 around 6€ each 02:35 LUCKYREDBRICK 02:35 O.O 02:36 WHICH ONE? :O 02:36 I'm saving up about $67 so I can go to the store and buy all 16 day one XD 02:36 Ideal Majestic Lion gets Ninja and Mr. Gold at the same run O_O 02:36 great, now I'm not the most majestic Majestic XD 02:36 :O 02:36 You were never this one :P :P 02:36 but does he have all the prev figs? :P 02:36 excuse me? -.- 02:36 Yup :p 02:36 or 100€ the 16 different figures 02:36 KIDDING, WHY YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND THAT :P 02:37 XD 02:37 so I still AM the most majestic Majestic >:D 02:37 ^ No :p 02:37 Nah, you need ninja legs :P 02:37 Lucky is the best LC player of all the time O_O :P 02:38 red too? 02:38 btw, vroom, plant guy is probably gonna be a mild rarity guy :P 02:38 red too mate :D 02:38 and spider lady and wolf guy are rare, which is why I chose them for the codes XD 02:38 Red is on swamp brawl 02:38 :D 02:39 btw, I noticed that LC is MUCH easier nowadays O.o 02:39 22 mins :D and will be 18:00 02:39 21 02:39 :O 02:39 100€ the 16 differents it's intersting, except if you are good with bump codes 02:39 we have the same timing :O 02:39 :D 02:39 :D 02:39 Lava, LC is much easier since B2P update :P 02:39 PM me which country :D 02:39 IKR?! 02:39 no 02:40 20 mins 02:40 without the brick wall a lot of figures are weaker 02:40 BRB 02:40 I HAVE THE SAME TIMING THAN PALADIN8 :D 02:40 02:40 deficiency of stuff that help force the human brain to create newer things that help them :P 02:40 :) 02:40 I find the figs I want by feeling the bags :P 02:40 I'm buying the codes only tho XD 02:40 yes good way too 02:40 Whoosh are here. 02:40 BRB 02:40 and this series is very easy to feel with blind method 02:41 a lot of special accessories 02:41 19 mins 02:41 Whoosh will maybe want to play together. 02:42 18 02:42 :P 02:42 :D 02:42 Plus I plan on going on day one where there are all 16 figures in the box :P 02:42 Red is still on swamp brawl... He's probably in a hard level. 02:42 :( 02:42 43 potions for me 02:42 CSG maybe? 02:43 Maybe 02:43 i come in game to farm potions too 02:43 wb 02:43 :D 02:43 WB o/ 02:43 thx :D 02:43 so, lucky, PM me what country you are :P :P 02:43 17 02:43 :D 02:43 you are in* 02:43 HOW to pm :D ? 02:43 XD 02:44 Click on lavoyd in the list 02:44 click on my picture on the right side 02:44 then choose PM :P 02:44 ooh, just like von :D 02:45 Red is on a gatekeeper 02:45 as Von Legend ? 02:45 Back :) 02:45 yup ;) 02:45 Hey Whoosh! 02:45 hey whoosh :) 02:45 hi whoosh 02:45 :D 02:45 ooh, we've got trouble now XD 02:45 Hi Whoosh ! 02:45 Howdy o/ 02:46 now we have 5 candidates for the run XD 02:46 14 mins 02:46 Hello together 02:46 there is a missunderstanding 02:46 :D 02:46 hi Lucky 02:46 hi :D 02:46 misunderstanding? 02:46 So whoosh, you want that young whoosh and you in the run? :/ 02:46 in the team 02:46 we can make 2 teams 02:46 thats good 02:46 1 team and a half* 02:46 :-) 02:46 unless vroom and someone else joins :P 02:46 Red is on isle of smash :p 02:47 then it's 2 :P 02:47 SO many peeps want to be in the run :D 02:47 I came cus whoosh invited me to join XD 02:47 :D 02:47 yesterday i though lucky, whoosh, me, and somebody else 02:47 Want to hear something weird Lucky? 02:47 I even want to do a run XD 02:47 LOL XD 02:47 O_O 02:47 I WILL EXPLODE 02:47 XD 02:47 I only play with lucky me 02:47 orange join in to make 2 teams XD 02:47 SO MANY OF YOU :D 02:47 Fine :P in like 5 hours :P 02:48 yada, that's rude to whoever helped you -.- 02:48 :P 02:48 Ok more like 4 :P Error: Invalid time.